1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism utilized for movement on a support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known heretofore a variety of different mechanisms used to provide support and directional movement of different types of vehicles or other structures. These mechanisms include, but are not limited to, wheels, swivel casters, swivel wheels, belts, rail tracks, treads, and the like. Depending upon the setting in which they are utilized, these mechanisms vary in shape, dimensions, complexity, and design. Moreover, these types of mechanisms are used in various vehicles that include, but are not limited to, motor vehicles, automobiles, carts, wheelchairs, chairs, recreational vehicles, trailers, and any other similar transportation units known to those of skill in the art.
A ubiquitous mechanism used for a motor vehicle is a wheel. Currently, wheels provide the most common mechanism in which to support, control, and move a motor vehicle. Wheels are coupled to a separate drive axis that provides power for movement of the vehicle thereof. Additionally, wheels are usually coupled together so that they are controlled simultaneously in unison. Although wheels have been used for over a century, they have several drawbacks. For instance, currently existing wheels do not provide a wide range of movement possibilities. While, wheels provide for an efficient and effective mechanism for driving the vehicle in a relatively straightforward and backward direction, complete lateral or horizontal movement cannot be accomplished.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobility mechanism that provides increased lateral and horizontal movement and increased directional mobility of vehicles. Additionally, there is a need for a drive and steering mechanism that is used in conjunction with the mobility mechanism.